Blinded
by cloudy mind
Summary: She knew she had lost the trust she yearns for, Hinamori wants it back, she wants Hitsugaya back. OneShot HitsugayaxHinamori


Yuki: This is my first Bleach fanfiction

Hope you all enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blinded

The winter breeze blew through Sereitei, the moon shone brightly in the night sky; peaceful breathing of the Shinigamis joined the soft howling of the wind.

Everyone rested contently, all wanting their body to relax against their futons, after Aizen's defeat they could once again sleep without much worry. Except one.

Hinamori Momo sat on one of the rooftops with nothing but her sleeping robes, hugging her knees against her chest; she looked vulnerable under the moonlight. Soul Society was in peace once more, she knew, yet the turmoil in her still continued to trap her in all its confusion.

Trust, trust was one thing that she had lost through out the war, both to herself and to the people around of her. Yet she yearned to gain back the trust she had lost, the trust of the only soul who protected her with his life, the one she blindly dependently leaned on, the trust of Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Her Shirou-chan, she had lost, like sand slowly slipping away from her hands as much as she wanted to grab a hold of it.

She was sure to her bones that she had lost his trust; her betrayal against him was all the proof she needed. She clearly remembers the look in his eyes, pain, confusion, disbelief and many others she couldn't let herself name. The way her stomach had an unpleasant feeling as Tobiume's blade was presses against his skin.

She was lost; she was already lost and lifeless when she thought Aizen had died yet there was still a little flicker of hope in her darkness and she that all along Hitsugaya was there.

She was blind, never seeing his silent affections for her, the determination burning in his eyes, wanting to protect her from all harm. And now, she bitterly thought, she may never see it again.

A fool, she was one, blinded by Aizen's fallacy. How she felt her life was slowly slipping away from her body. Her mind in the brink of insanity as the never ending pain and confusion swirled inside of her.

Tears ran down her face, maybe it had been better if Aizen had killed her. Then she could have run away from all this pain and Hitsugaya would never be burdened by her presence any longer. A cowards path, but she knew she was one.

Wiping away the shiny tears pouring endlessly down her cheeks, her hair danced with the wind, no ribbons holding them in place.

"Hinamori…" a voice startled her, turning her head, her eyes were filled with tears met worried green ones. "Hi-Hitsugaya-kun…" she croaked out, her face once again shimmering with tears.

A small frown formed on his lips as he caught sight of her tears. "Why have you been crying, Momo?" he asked, voice gentle as he spoke not wanting to surprise her even more.

Taking a seat beside her, his arms pulled her against his strong warm chest. His hands rubbed her back soothingly, feeling her body relax against his.

Hinamori couldn't find her voice, her once tensed body relaxed against his, taking in his warmth.

Could it be? That after there was going to be hope? That she wasn't going to fall and drown in her pain? That after all Hitsugaya was with her and she was blinded with her foolishness once more? She dreamt, she hoped and wished that he'd give her one more chance in his life, to accept her and her love.

His fingers wiped away her tears, all so gently, cradling her in his arms. "Why are you up here anyway?" he asked again "You're suppose to be sleeping" his voice was soft, the tone reserved only for her.

"Hitsugaya-kun," she whispered "Will you ever forgive me?" she asked, gazing fearfully into his green eyes, hopeful.

She had a lot of things to apologize for, from the day she had met him. She wanted to have hope in him, to be able to prove to him how much he meant to her.

Hitsugaya looked into her eyes, pleading to him. True that he had been shattered and broken that night. The night Hinamori had pointed her sword to him, calling him a murderer.

Smiling gently, he knew better than to leave her in pain, "Aa" he gently shook his head, "There's nothing to forgive" he pulled her closer, hands wrapped tightly around her "I already have forgiven you" he paused "That same night…"

He knew his words were true from his heart; he really did forgive her in an instant. He knows he can never bring himself to hate her, it was plainly impossible.

Her hands tightened its hold on Hitsugaya's robes. She felt like laughing and crying at the same time. Happiness was overflowing, the bliss of his words running in her.

"I love you" the words came out from her, the feelings of before surfaced once again. All these years she had loved him and there were no better words to describe it.

Hitsugaya's heart missed a beat, those words he had yearned to hear from her. Finally a part of him would be complete. Closing his eyes and resting his cheek on her head he whispered to her, "I love you too, Momo"

And when she was about to fall into the darkness without hope. He would be there to save her from crashing, he's love her and her the same.

Raising their heads, their lips met in a passionate kiss, knowing that forever their love cannot be broken. Not anymore.

END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki: So how was it? Please tell me what you guys think! So drop a review


End file.
